


Разворачивай корабль

by MouseGemini



Series: Трилогия мисс Бекки [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini





	Разворачивай корабль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Turn the Ship Around](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/85922) by missbecky. 



Кэрол направляется в свою каюту на корабле, когда слышит голос Тони Старка. Чувствуя, как сердце забилось сильнее, она ускоряет шаг, на ходу пытаясь понять, когда и как Тони умудрился прилететь.

Но строго говоря, это не сам Тони — ей сразу кажется, что голос звучит как-то странно, а когда она подходит к комнате Питера, то внезапно понимает, что именно происходит. Кэрол не хочется лезть не свое дело и подслушивать, но дверь наполовину открыта, а ей так хочется узнать новости из дома, поэтому она остается в коридоре и навостряет уши.

— …Все теперь происходит очень быстро, и я не уверен, что позже у меня будет время. Так что я просто хотел сказать тебе, пока еще могу.

Звучит совсем не хорошо. Кэрол делает шаг вперед и теперь фактически стоит в дверях. Она заглядывает внутрь и видит голографическое изображение Тони в оружейной — на фоне угадываются силуэты костюмов. Даже на расстоянии, в записи, заметно, насколько измученным он выглядит.

Питер напряженно всматривается в голограмму. Он сцепил руки на груди, словно физически предупреждая попытки потянуться и дотронуться.

— Я хотел поблагодарить тебя, — говорит Тони на записи. — Приключения, пережитые с тобой и Стражами, — одни из самых величайших, что у меня когда-либо были. Ты дал мне почувствовать, что я один из вас, а это значит… Ну, это значит очень многое.

Он грустно улыбается.

— Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

— Ох, ты идиот, — вздыхает Питер, и теперь он действительно тянется, но пальцы без сопротивления проходят через изображение, и рука бессильно опускается. 

— Береги себя, — продолжает Тони. — Если мы сделаем все правильно, то когда ты снова прилетишь, мир останется на месте, даже если меня не будет. Не могу ручаться за то, в каком состоянии ты его найдешь. Но это того стоит — просто знать, что у тебя есть дом, в который можно вернуться.

Он снова улыбается, в этот раз искреннее.

У Кэрол перехватывает дыхание, потому что, черт возьми, Питер, может быть, ничего и не знает, но она-то узнает эту улыбку. Ей совершенно точно известно, что она означает.

— До свидания, Питер Квилл, — говорит Тони. — Найди ту свою звезду. 

И наверное, это что-то личное, только для них двоих, что-то, что понятно одному Питеру, потому что он издает сдавленный звук, словно его кто-то только что ударил.

Запись длится еще мгновение, потом прерывается. Изображение Тони пропадает.

Какое-то время ничего не происходит. Потом Питер поднимает голову, и Кэрол понимает: все это время он знал, что она здесь. Его глаза пылают.

— Скажи Рокету, пусть разворачивает корабль, — говорит он. — Мы отправляемся на Землю.

Кэрол мрачно кивает.


End file.
